


Steli di grano

by Ser_Balzo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Balzo/pseuds/Ser_Balzo
Summary: Un giovane. Una ragazzina. Una strana domenica d'autunno.E il vento che soffia tra le spighe di grano."Ormai era partito, e non c'era più nulla che potesse fare.Tranne, forse, aspettare."





	Steli di grano

 

 

 

 

 

«Quindi te ne vai.»

Il giovane si era appena alzato da tavola. Fissava fuori dalla finestra, lì dove il grigiore sonnacchioso di una domenica pomeriggio d’autunno scendeva sull’orizzonte ad accarezzare gli steli di grano.

«Sì.»

La ragazzina si alzò a sua volta. «Sai che è pericoloso, lì fuori.»

«Lo so.»

«E che una volta partito non potrò più aiutarti. E non potrai tornare, e noi non…»

Il ragazzo si girò verso di lei. Il suo sguardo era duro.

«Abbiamo già fatto questo discorso.»

«Ma…»

«Più d’una volta.»

«Oh accidenti, lo so!» sbottò la ragazzina, i piccoli pugni serrati ai fianchi. «È solo che…»

Si interruppe, girando la testa dall’altra parte, verso il muro imbiancato che già cominciava a scrostarsi.

«…ogni volta penso che cambierai idea.»

Il ragazzo non riuscì a trattenere la sorpresa. L’espressione del volto si addolcì. 

«Lo so. Io… mi dispiace. Davvero.»

La ragazzina si girò verso di lui. Una lacrima solitaria le rigò il volto, gocciolò dal mento e andò a morire sul colletto bianco del suo vestito.

«Resta con me. Ti prego.»

Poté vedere il vivo dolore contrarre il volto del ragazzo. «Io…» Prese un respiro profondo, lento, come un enorme creatura degli abissi. «Io vorrei, ma non posso.» Guardò di nuovo fuori dalla finestra, e lo sguardo tornò severo. «Devo andare. Lo sai. Vorrei che non fosse così…» I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli della ragazzina; e lei, contro ogni logica, sperò.

«…ma niente che tu possa dire potrà fermarmi dal tornare a casa.»

La ragazza deglutì, gli occhi lucidi. «Hai ragione. Perdonami… sono una stupida.»

Quasi non si accorse che il ragazzo era davanti a lei. «Sei tante cose tu, ma certo non stupida.» E con gesto delicato ma deciso, le asciugò la lacrima dal viso. «Sono stato bene con te. Davvero bene. Mi sono sentito… in pace. Ma ora devo andare. Ora devo tornare a casa.»

La ragazza fece un sorriso orribilmente amaro. «Già. Dopotutto… la vita vince sempre, no?»

Il ragazzo annuì. «Sempre.»

Dopo quelle parole, cadde il silenzio. Lui rimase lì, con le dita ancora sulla guancia di lei, mentre fuori il vento piegava quietamente il grano.

E per un nuovo, folle istante, lei ebbe la certezza che lui sarebbe rimasto.

«Allora addio. Io… non ti dimenticherò.»

I passi furono rapidi e brevi; il rumore della porta, quasi un sussurro.

Ci volle qualche istante prima che la ragazza si rendesse conto che se n’era andato. Quando si precipitò fuori, lui era già in strada, le scarpe di tela che crocchiavano sulla ghiaia, la testa china, le mani affondate nelle tasche della felpa verde foglia.

La ragazzina dovette fare un notevole sforzo per non gridare. Oramai era partito. Aveva deciso, e non c’era più nulla che lei potesse fare.

Tranne, forse, aspettare.

Restò lì, immobile sulla soglia di casa, a guardarlo diventare sempre più lontano, sempre più piccolo, fino a che non fu un puntolino sobbalzante in mezzo al grano.

E, proprio un attimo prima di sparire per sempre, la Morte fu certa che il ragazzo si fosse girato a guardarla.

 


End file.
